


Ballroom Blitz

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [34]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crack, F/M, Humor, and i think that's where the Clint/Natasha lies, i wrote around the action again, or maybe it's pre-relationship, stuff gets destroyed, the avengers gala gets crashed, the steve/zinda is still a maybe thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party gets crashed. Steve is being a hero with a bit too chivalrous a mindset when it comes to certain ladies. Dick and Jason fight with each other and the bad guys. New superheroes are born.</p>
<p>Or the Avengers gala, part two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballroom Blitz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretzel_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Marvel and/or DC, any, ballroom blitz](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/601795.html?thread=83838147#t83838147)_
> 
> Because both of us thought it fit this part of the party. Though I dragged my feet getting to it. I suppose I am dragging my feet more on my other series because I was able to finish this and not a detective AU update.

* * *

“So,” the woman in front of him began, eying him appraisingly, “do you dance?”

“I...” Steve gulped, trying to find a good way of saying that he had waited for the right partner and inadvertently lost his chance because of a war and being frozen and time, just too much damn time. “I haven't done much of it.”

“We could give it a go,” Zinda said. “I'd prefer something with a bit more swing, but I promise not to shoot you if you step on my toes.”

Steve snorted with uncomfortable laughter, not sure what to think of her sense of humor. She reminded him a little of Natasha, and a bit of Peggy, and he thought he saw why Darcy got along with her, but he didn't know that he fit in this equation anywhere.

He was actually kind of relieved when the glass shattered and pandemonium broke out among the crowd. He couldn't believe he'd _wanted_ someone to crash the party, but fighting was something he understood. Women still weren't.

He held up his shield to cover him and Zinda only to be almost deafened as a gun went off near his head. He frowned at her, but she just grinned, tipping her hat back with one of her guns. “Thanks for the cover. That shield of yours works wonders, Cap. We might just be a good team after all.”

He frowned, and she kissed his cheek. Before he could respond to that, she had rushed off and he lost sight of her in the crowd.

* * *

“I'm never coming to a party with you again.”

“Excuse me?” Dick asked, stopping in the middle of his wardrobe change to frown at Jason. They'd been expecting party crashers after Babs uncovered the threat, but this still seemed sort of surreal. Well, it was. Jason wasn't trying to kill him and they were at a social event. Sure, that party had been crashed by a bunch of crazies thinking they could take on the Avengers, but it wasn't that bad of a night—it was even going to get _better_ now because everyone in the Batfamily enjoyed a good fight. “Who drug who to this party again? I know it wasn't me dragging you. I'm not the one with a girlfriend connected to the Avengers.”

Jason gave him a look before snapping the red helmet in place. “Babs knows just about every superhero in existence.”

Dick grimaced, sticking his domino in place. “Not the point. We're here because of Darcy, not Babs. You don't get to pin this on me. This is your fault.”

“How is it _my_ fault?” Jason asked, yanking off his bow tie and losing his suit jacket. He pulled out his guns and Dick considered making a comment, but he figured remarking on the original Red Hood outfit or the guns would end the truce and get him shot or hit in the head again, so he held back. “You just said we were here for Darcy.”

“And would we be here for Darcy without you? I don't think so,” Dick told him, taking out his grappling hook. “I'll try and save you a few, but only if you promise not to kill them.”

“I'll kill you instead, Nightwing,” Jason called after him, and Dick laughed as he swung across the ballroom.

* * *

Steve rolled forward, covering himself with his shield. Rising, he used it to knock a man on his right down before punching the guy on his left. He didn't know where all of them came from, and he also didn't know where all of the costumes came from, either, because not all of them were S.H.I.E.L.D, and they were _not_ Avengers, either. The black and blue suited guy was the craziest acrobat Steve had ever seen, and he'd almost imagined Hawkeye had become a woman for a moment seeing the one in purple shooting a crossbow. He figured Zinda was still in the thick of things and that guy who'd broken in to the tower and left with Darcy was around here somewhere.

Steve couldn't even keep track of his own people. Stark and Sam were flying somewhere overhead, and he just hoped no one had a bad landing tonight. The Hulk was surrounded by guys with guns, but Thor was there, so Steve reprioritized.

His eyes found the woman he'd noticed earlier—hard not to, unfortunately, since she was one of the only people in the ballroom in a wheelchair—and he started making his way toward her.

“Tango. Zepplin. Newton,” she said just as he got close to her.

“Uh, what?”

She shook her head, and the power did something strange, sparking out and striking at a cluster of the newest partycrashers and thugs. She smiled grimly. “Did you need something, Captain?”

“I... I can get you out of here. It's probably not safe for you to—”

She flung a small black device at the man approaching her before Steve could make a move to get between them. Catching it when it returned, she set it down in her lap and touched her tablet. He stared for a moment, trying to find the right question to ask.

“I still think I should—”

“Micron. Gambit. Cellophane.”

Steve rubbed his head. He knew he'd been hit, but not that hard. Stark's voice came in his ear, cursing loudly. “What the hell is going on with my building? Someone is—wow, that was impressive, but still, who the hell hacked my A.I?”

“Uh...” Steve began, but before he could ask the woman about her tablet, she had pushed the chair over and was busy taking down two more of the assault team with eskrima sticks.

Clearly, she didn't need his help.

* * *

“That's a nice bow,” Clint observed, and something smacked him. He frowned, looking for the thug that had managed to sneak up on him, but the only one there was Natasha. He rubbed his head, lifting up his own bow and fixing an arrow to it, firing it off as the woman in purple did the same. “Nice shot.”

Something hit him again, but when he looked back at Natasha, she was busy taking down five guys three times her size—just her kind of odds, really—and he didn't understand where that was coming from. He shook his head, grabbing another arrow and aiming for a gunman across the room.

“So are you—” Clint swore, loudly, as something connected with his head. “Tasha, what the hell?”

She shrugged, like hitting him was an accident, and he glared at her because it was never an accident with Tasha, never. 

Wait. Was she _jealous?_

* * *

Jason hit the ground and swore, shoving Dick off of him as he did. He rubbed at his ribs—small or not, acrobatic or not, Nightwing was a hell of a lot of dead weight to carry and hurt like hell when he impacted someone at a good speed. “What the hell was that?”

Dick pointed to where Hulk had just crashed down on where Jason had been standing, followed by a man with a funny hat and a hammer. Thor. He looked ridiculous. That could not seriously be Darcy's demigod. Jason knew he looked ridiculous, but at least he knew that it was almost worth it from the way that Darcy was practically drooling over him.

Not that he hadn't done his fair share of near drooling himself. She was wearing the red dress. It was hot. He'd been thinking about getting it off of her all night. That or doing things while she was still wearing it. That could be good, too. Very good.

“Hood,” Nightwing said, and Jason pulled himself out of his thoughts. Darcy was too damn distracting. That sort of thing could have gotten him killed, and he knew he'd been trained better than that, but Darcy was his own sort of Kryptonite. “Incoming.”

“Where did they find this endless stream of idiots dumb enough to attack an Avengers party?”

“Not sure. If it was Luthor, I'd say he cloned them.”

Jason grunted. “It's not Luthor.”

“No, just someone with a lot of money, apparently,” Dick said, using Jason to swing himself forward and take down two guys, kicking the first one back into the second. He rolled his landing and stood up, hitting another idiot with his eskrima.

Jason fired off a shot into some would-be ninja's kneecap. “I am _not_ your personal jungle gym. Find someone else to jump off of next time.”

Nightwing grinned. “The Hulk was busy.”

Jason rolled his eyes, ducking as something metal soared over his head. “Wait. Was that a wheelchair? A _Waynecorp_ wheelchair?”

“Looks like I know where I'm needed,” Dick muttered, firing his grapple again.

Jason nodded, going after Darcy.

* * *

Steve thought he was rushing in to save Darcy from being overwhelmed by two guys who were a lot bigger than her, but he would have had to throw his shield to be of any help there. She kicked one, reminding him that she'd used that move before, with Natasha in a training session. Krav Maga. He'd almost forgotten Darcy knew it, and he shouldn't have, because it had shocked everyone.

Speaking of shocked, the other guy was still twitching after running into her taser.

She smiled, blowing it off like he'd seen people do guns in movies. He shook his head at her as he walked closer. This wasn't a game. She should get out of here, her and the other civilians.

“Dar—” Steve jumped back as the electricity connected with his skin. “What the hell?”

“Sorry! I thought you were one of them.”

“One of the black clad men surrounding you in an unconscious circle?”

She looked around at them and back up at him with a triumphant grin, proud of her work. “Yep.”

“Darcy—”

“So had it handled. I am a superhero in the making,” she said. “I kicked ass and took names. Okay, so I didn't take names because I didn't leave anyone conscious, but I did have some moves.”

“Hell, yeah, you did,” the guy in the red helmet said, and Darcy rushed over to him, jumping into his arms. Steve shook his head.

Clearly, he wasn't needed here, either.

* * *

Barbara looked up from her tablet. “You're late.”

Dick shrugged, giving her that smile that made it hard to be mad or even annoyed with him. “Traffic. I'll make it up to you.”

She snorted, still not amused by the idea that her chair had been crushed by the Hulk. She had needed to adjust the signal on her tablet, so she'd climbed onto the table, and next thing she knew her chair was a flying weapon for all of ten seconds. It didn't even take that long to flatten it.

“Babs, I'm sorry. If I'd known—”

“Save it, FBW. I wasn't hurt and they didn't knock me out of it. I just chose a bad time to use height for a wifi signal.”

He nodded. “Speaking of heights, how about I escort you to the roof?”

“We're not done here yet,” she said, holding up her tablet. “You can go back to playing. I'm fine. Not hurt. Still doing what I do best.”

She heard the rush of air as something heavy and fast coming at them, and Dick grabbed her just as Thor's hammer smashed her tablet. She almost threw her eskrima at the demigod, but Dick stopped her. “I think we're done here.”

“Yes, we are.”

* * *

Steve looked around at the mess, wondering if Stark was going to suggest going out for swarma after this. He didn't know if he wanted that or not.

“I'm going to have to get a new poster and get you to sign it for me.”

He turned, frowning. “Zinda?”

She smiled at him, looking a little worse for wear after the night's events. She'd lost her shoes somewhere along the way, but she still had her hat, and it was sitting on her head just as cockily as it had before. “Figured you'd want to be sure all of us got out safe.”

“Thank you. I did. I mean, I do. I mean—I'm glad everyone made it out okay.”

She gave him a little salute and started walking away.

“Uh, wait,” he called after her, not sure what he was doing. She stopped, turning back with a frown. “Um... have you ever tried swarma?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to keep myself from another crossover pairing, I am. It's just common to see the idea that Steve has a weakness for the former brainwashed, and Zinda does qualify as that, since she was brainwashed by Killer Shark to be his queen.


End file.
